One fuel cell-related technique conventionally known in the art locates a cell laminate, which is obtained by stacking a plurality of cells one upon another, inside a box-shaped casing (see, for example, patent literatures 1 and 2). More specifically, the cell laminate in a compressed state in a stacking direction is contained in the casing. Each of the cells has a membrane electrode assembly including a pair of electrodes arranged on either side of an electrolyte membrane, and a pair of separators arranged on either side of the membrane electrode assembly.